Donna Corinthos
| parents = Sonny and Carly Corinthos | siblings = Michael Corinthos Josslyn Jacks (maternal half) Dante Falconeri Baby Boy Corinthos (deceased) Kristina Corinthos-Davis Lila McCall (stillborn) Avery Jerome-Corinthos (paternal half) Morgan Corinthos (full; deceased) | spouse = | romances = | children = | grandchildren = | grandparents = Mike Corbin Adela Corinthos (deceased) (paternal) John Durant (deceased) Bobbie Spencer (maternal) Frank and Virginia Benson (adoptive maternal; deceased) | aunts/uncles = Ric Lansing Courtney Matthews (deceased) (paternal) B.J. Jones (deceased) Lucas Jones Nelle Benson (adoptive maternal) Pat Spencer (deceased) Luke Spencer (maternal great) Ruby Anderson Fred Eckert (maternal great-great; deceased) | nieces/nephews = Rocco Falconeri (via Dante) Jonah Corinthos (via Michael) | cousins = Molly Lansing-Davis Spencer Cassadine (paternal cousins) Wiley Cooper-Jones (adoptive maternal; deceased) Valerie Spencer Lucky Spencer Ethan Lovett Lulu Spencer-Falconeri (maternal once removed) | godparents = | relatives = Cameron Spencer (adoptive) Jake Spencer (legal) Aiden Spencer Charlotte Cassadine Rocco Falconeri (maternal second cousins) | color = #000066 | color text = white |birthname = }} Donna Courtney Corinthos is a fictional character on the ABC soap opera General Hospital. She is the daughter of mob boss, Sonny Corinthos and his wife, Carly Corinthos. She was born on-screen September 30, 2019. Background Donna Corinthos was conceived on New Years Eve and Carly was 6 weeks when she found out. Carly told Sonny about the baby on Valentines Day. At first he isn't thrilled but only because he doesn't want to lose Carly due to the issues she's had in previous pregnancies. The next day their pregnancy is confirmed and they see their baby. Donna and her mother are in danger after Ryan Chamberlain kidnaps them. Carly ended up in an embankment and tries to climb up but falls. The second time she gets all the way up, starts to slip but Jason catches her. She goes to the hospital, where it is revealed that she and the baby are just fine. In April 2019, Carly has genetic testing done on the baby. On June 28, 2019, it is revealed that Donna has developed fluid around her spine, which could potentially cause some serious problems for the child. It will also cause Carly to have a C-section instead of a regular birth. On July 25, 2019, it is revealed that Donna has Spina Bifida Myelomeningocele and will need to have immediate surgery 2 to 48 hours after her birth. Donna was born prematurely via c-section on September 30, 2019. After she was born, the doctor let the happy parents know that after examining the baby, that her Spina Bifida wasn't as bad as they thought but she still needed surgery. Sonny Corinthos and Carly Corinthos children Morgan Corinthos and Donna Corinthos are the second full siblings in decades to be born on General Hospital, the first being Patrick Drake and Robin Scorpio-Drake children Emma Grace Scorpio Drake and Noah Scorpio-Drake. Health and Vitals *Born prematurely via C-section 30, 2019 *Taken into surgery to correct Spina Bifida Myelomeningocele 30, 2019 Family tree See also Full siblings Photo gallery CTellingSonnypregnant.png|Carly tells Sonny she's pregnant Sonnyshocked1.png|Sonny is shocked CarSondecidingtoraisetherebaby.png|Deciding to raise their baby PregnancyconfirmedC.png|Dr. Nero confirms the pregnancy PregnancyconfirmedS.png|Dr. Nero confirms the pregnancy CarSonseetheirbaby.png|Seeing their baby Carly & Sonnys newborn daughter Donna born on September 30th 2019 at the hospital.jpg|Donna, Sonny & Carly's daughter born on September 30, 2019 Carly & Sonny & Donna their daughter born on September 30th 2019 at the hospital.jpg|Sonny & Carly with their daughter Donna born on September 30, 2019 Category:Characters Category:General Hospital characters Category:Corinthos family Category:Spencer family Category:Eckert family Category:Children of General Hospital Category:2010s Category:Fictional Greek-Americans Category:Fictional Hispanic-Americans Category:Fictional Irish-Americans Category:Characters introduced by Frank Valentini Category:Characters created by Chris Van Etten Category:Characters created by Shelly Altman Category:Characters born on-screen